Smile
by Snow Drop 242
Summary: Harry catches Draco doing something naughty.


****

Greetings! If you are JK, or one of her publicists or whatever and you feel the sudden urge to sue me..please. I need my life savings of, oh, $4.65. You have millions..erm..I think, but anyway what's a couple more dollars? Please, I'm just a hopeful fan girl, obsessed with the cutness Oh, yea, I don't own Potter or Malfoy…but I own the damn story and that's all that counts.

Ps, Lora, if you read this, don't murder me..kay gives a piece of Ali pot pie anyway heh….enjoy….

Ali

Smile

It was Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and he had noticed quite a change. Not only in the girls, but the boys as well. They could no longer be classified as boys and girls, but as men and women. He would hang behind the group as a group of girls would walk up the stairs, hoping to get a glimpse up their skirts. (which also seemed to be getting progressively shorter) Some would notice and glare at him. Others were flattered and would tease him. Then there was the bouncing. Oh how Harry loved the bouncing. He found they mostly bounced when they were together, and excited over a kitten or something like that. Oh how he loved those moments.

Harry also felt something else inside of him. There were other feelings, for more than just girls.

__

/It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart/

Harry had developed a sort of liking to someone he shouldn't have. Even if he -did- have a fancy toward the male species, he still shouldn't fancy this one…Harry had developed a crush on Draco Malfoy. Malfoy would so much as look at Harry and he would melt inside.  
_ /Without saying a word you can light up the dark/_

Harry wished he could stop it. He wanted to wave his wand and say an enchantment and this feeling would go away and he could forget. But that would never happen and he knew it.

__

/Try as I may I could never explain/

There were days when Harry would get lost in the girls' breasts, or peering up their skirts when they walked up the stairs. Those were the normal days. Then Malfoy would ruin it. A comment or a sneer in the hall was all it took and all the feelings would rush back to him.

Then came the fateful day. Harry was walking down an abandon hall when he could hear low whispers. Harry knew no one came down the hallway this early, there was still a good 15 minutes before Advanced Charms started. So harry did what any one would d have done. He crept silently toward the voices and peered into the classroom. There he saw Shilo Treuer and another kid, whom he couldn't identify. The sight didn't bother Harry much, because he knew what Shilo was, but what did disturb him, was they way the two boys were on each other, kissing each other harshly, touching each other. Then Harry could see the other boy and he gasped. He watched the two in silence for a while, the turned to leave, thinking of what horrid blackmail he had on Malfoy, when he came face to face with another 6th year.

"Move Potter. I have to get to class."

Harry didn't move. If he did, his blackmail would be ruined. He stood his ground. The girl looked at him oddly, and walked around him.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?!"

Harry heard the frantic shifting of chairs.

"Draco Malfoy…" The girl started to chuckle. "Wait until everyone hears about this…"

"They're not going to Jessamyn." Harry stepped into view.

"And why not?"

"Because I dared him to other wise the entire school would know a secret about him and a certain lady. And I'm sure you don't want the word to get around about you and your boyfriend, do you?"

Jessamyn snorted and took her seat.

Draco and Shilo gathered their things and shuffled out of the room. Harry let Shilo pass, but stopped Draco. Harry's head was swimming with things to say and his heart was pounding.

"What Potter?" Draco's face curled into a sneer.

"What do you think?" Harry snapped. "You owe me Malfoy, and you know it."

Draco rolled his eyes and fell silent.

__

/What I hear when you don't say a thing/

"I suppose I do. Fine then, what do you want?"

Harry's heart stopped. What should he say?

"Meet me tonight, outside the second floor bathroom on the north end."

"Why?"

"Do you want your secret kept or not?"

Draco's face twisted. "Fine Potter." He turned and disappeared.

Harry stood outside the classroom, grinning.

Later that night

Harry stood outside in the shadows. His heart was still pounding and growing ever more anxious for Malfoy to arrive. He waited. Was he coming? It had been 20 minutes already. Just a little while longer. Then he saw him. Their eyes met and Harry gasped. ("What's the matter potter?") Then he caught himself again.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"To repay me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, but this is the best one."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to want."

"Want what?"

"Duck in here."

"Why?"

"Snugglesnails."

"What?"

"Get in there."

"This is the prefect bathroom Potter! How did you?"

"Shut up and sit down."

"Wow, you're aggressive."

"Only when I want something."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you."

"Take off your shirt."

"What?!"

"Do it."

"No."

"Sure?"

"Not really…"

"Then do it." Harry watched as Draco obeyed.

"What does this have to do with repaying you?"

"I want you."

"Excuse me?"

"You owe me, this at least."

"Wait. I don't get what you're saying."

"Please, don't keep me waiting…" Harry could sense Draco's reluctance. Perhaps, this was not going to go how he had hoped.

"I cant. Not with you." Draco reached for his shirt.

"Draco…" Harry warned him.

"You're only doing this because you want to make a bigger fool of me."

"No." Harry reached out his hand and touched Draco's chest.

Draco smiled.

__

/The smile on your face lets me know that you need me/

"But…"

Harry nodded.

The two boys kissed, hands exploring each others body. Harry ran his hand though Draco's hair.

Draco's eyes searched Harry's.

__

/There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me/

He reached out and touched Harry's leg, hand creeping up it.

__

/The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall/

"Do you feel it, Like I do?"

Harry's question was answered with a soft cooing noise and a kiss.

__

/You say it best when you say nothing at all/

The next day

Harry woke up the next morning happy. He was on a natural hight, likw when you proved she-who-is-always-right, wrong.

But the feeling was cut the moment he stepped into the Common Room. The whispurs. Glances the glares followed him all day until Malfoy found him.

__

/All day long I can hear people talking out loud/

"How could you?"

"I didn't!"

"You lie!"

"I don't, I couldn't, not to you Koi."

"Don't call me names. I can't stand it anymore!"

Harry rushed forward to him, wrapping Draco in his arms.

"Please?"

"Not with you."

"You feel it to don't you?"

"I…I…" Draco took harry in his arms.

__

/But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd/

"Please, Koi, make it with me…"

__

/Old Mr. Webster could never define/

"If I wanted to, I want to…but I cant…"

__

/What's being said between your heart and mine/

"Give in…" Harry nuzzled Draco's neck, feathering kisses around the base of his spine.

Draco smiled.

__

/The smile on your face lets me know that you need me/

"Kiss me back."

"Its wrong, I cant"

"Please?"

Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes pleading. Harry couldn't tell if it was true or not.

__

/There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me/

Draco touched Harry carefully, hands trembling. The sensation sent chills up Harry's spine and he knew how Draco felt.

__

/The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall/

The boys embraced each other, uncaring about anything. They never spoke and heard only their soft breathing.

__

/You say it best when you say nothing at all/

Those days are gone now, left only as a fading memory. Draco's father found out about him and Harry was immediately removed from the school under threat from Lucius. They said harry had tempted Draco into it, which he had. But it was all over now, and all Harry had was his memories and the silence to reflect in them.

__

/The smile on your face lets me know that you need meThere's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave meThe touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fallYou say it best when you say nothing at all/

End


End file.
